MrPanda
by mayu masamune
Summary: Pensil polkadot itu punya Gaara?/GAAHINA!/Bad at Summaries. UPDATED 2ND CHAPTER!  gomen for late update
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated; Teenager**

* * *

><p>Hinata menghela napas panjang saat ia tahu bahwa tempat pensilnya tertinggal di meja belajar semalam. Padahal, hari ini mata pelajaran Fisika menunggunya di jam pertama. Sungguh malang nasibmu, Hinata!<p>

.

.

.

Hinata melirik orang disebelahnya. Sepasang lavendernya mengamati cowok disebelahnya.

Rambutnya merah bata.

Irisnya hijau jade.

Tatapannya dingin.

Tato kanji 'ai' menghiasi kening sebelah kriinya.

Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang Hinata bisa mintai tolong. Karena memang dia—Sabaku Gaara—yang duduknya paling dekat dengan Hinata.

Sebangku malah.

.

.

.

Merasa ada yang memerhatikan, Gaara menoleh ke kanan.

Naruto sibuk menguap saat ia baru saja mengisi soal pertamanya.

Kayaknya bukan Naruto, dia sibuk sekali menguap sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa tinta yang dia pakai bukan biru, tapi merah.

Gaara menoleh ke belakang.

Ada Shikamaru.

Sudah tahu 'kan apa yang sedang dia lakukan tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi?

Tidur.

Iya, sampai ngorok malah.

Frustasi, Gaara menoleh ke kiri.

Bingo!

Lavender bertemu jade.

.

.

.

"A-ano e-etto," Hinata gelagapan saat mengetahui bahwa ia tertangkap basah sedang melirik cowok disebelahnya—Gaara. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi tatapan dingin dari si jade.

"A-ano—" sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah dicela.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tegur Gaara dingin.

Nyali Hinata ciut.

Takut.

_Lebih baik tidak melihatnya tadi, tatapan matanya menguliti!_ Batin Hinata.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tegur Gaara lagi.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

Duh, pinjam bolpoin saja rasanya kok sukar sekali bagi Hinata.

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu melihat wajahku terus?" cecar Gaara.

Hinata meremas ujung roknya.

Grogi.

"Bo-boleh pinjam pul-pulpen?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri.

Nah gitu kek daritadi!

Dahi Gaara berkerut. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi sih?

"Tapi kalau mau, aku punya pensil." Kemudian Gaara menyodorkan sebuah pensil mekanik berwarna merah menyala dengan atasnya yang berbentuk pita polkadot.

Pita polkadot?

Iya.

Aku nggak salah tulis kok.

.

.

.

"A-arigatou." Ucap Hinata sambil menerima pensil mekanik itu. Sejenak ia mengamati pensil itu sebentar kemudian mengulum senyum geli.

"Gausah tertawa. Pensil itu pemberian kakakku." Kuak Gaara membuat Hinata langsung diam dan manggut-manggut mengerti. "Kalau mau, simpan buatmu saja. Sampai jumpa." Setelah berkata demikian, Gaara bangkut dari tempatnya duduk kemudian menyerahkan lembar kertas ujiannya ke meja guru.

Pipi Hinata kembali merona.

Ia belum pernah punya barang pemberian seseorang, terlebih lagi yang memberinya adalah seorang cowok.

Apa kata kakaknya—Neji—yang sister complex itu nanti jika ia tahu adiknya yang sangat ia cintai itu membawa sebuah pensil mekanik berpita polkadot itu?

Tapi Hinata menyimpan pensil itu di kantungnya.

Kalau polkadot, rasanya siapapun bisa memaklumi kalau yang memiliki pensil itu adalah wanita bukan?

Syukurlah Hinata, sekarang kau mempunyai alibi!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Gimana? Tadinya pengen dijadiin oneshot, biasalah otak suka gabisa berkompromi -_-<p>

lagi lagi tanpa alur huft /alay

okedew, mind to RnR? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated; Teenager**

.

.

.

"Nee-san aku boleh pinjam pensil tidak?" teriak Hanabi disusul suara ketukan di pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata mematikan lampu belajarnya. "Masuk saja," sahutnya lembut. Sejurus kemudian Hanabi sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Pensilku rusak. Aku pinjam punya nee-san ya?" Hanabi mulai melancarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

Hinata tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja boleh." Kemudian menyodorkan kotak pensil rajutan berwarna lembayungnya.

"Terima kasih nee-san." Hanabi melesat keluar kamar Hinata dengan pensil mekanik merah yang dibawanya.

Pensil mekanik.

Merah menyala.

Pita polkadot.

Eh?

Hinata buru-buru mengecek kotak pensilnya dan menghela napas panjang saat tidak menemukan pensil mekanik merah itu.

'Pasti Hanabi barusan meminjamnya.' Batinnya kalap.

Sebenarnya Hinata takut.

Takut kalau ketahuan.

Bukan sama Hanabi.

Hanabi bisa dipercaya kok.

Tapi, sama Neji-nii.

Iya, kakak laki-lakinya yang sister complex itu.

'Hanabiiiii' Hinata menjerit dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jadi, pensil mekanik ini punyamu, Hinata?" interogasi Neji. Mata lavendernya berkilat.

"I-iya." Bohong Hinata.

Bagus Hinata, kau sudah menambah satu angka pada kumpulan dosamu!

"Beli?" interogasi Neji berlanjut.

"I-iya. D-di toko A-anko-sensei." Kilah Hinata. Syukurlah guru seni budaya-nya yang satu itu membuka toko kecil khusus alat tulis, jadi Hinata bisa membuat sedikit alibi.

"Tumben warnanya mencolok sekali. Merah darah." Neji mulai mengamati pensil itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Deg! Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

"Biasanya kau membeli pensil yang warnanya lembut,"

Glek! Hinata menelan ludah.

"Kayak ungu misalnya,"

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis Hinata.

"Sudahlah Neji-nii, Hinata-nee 'kan perempuan, jadi wajar dong kalau ia punya pensil dengan warna mencolok?" Hanabi berkomentar sebagai penyelamat Hinata.

Hinata dapat bernapas lega.

"Tapi 'kan—" belum sempat Neji melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hanabi sudah memotongnya.

"Sudah deh, Neji-nii gak usah ngurusin pensil Hinata-nee! Urusi saja laptopmu yang bercicit minta diberi makan tuh!" ungkap Hanabi sambil menunjuk laptop hitam Neji yang nangkring diatas meja kerjanya yang berbunyi nyaring sedikit kemudian tampilan layarnya berubah menjadi hitam.

Laptop Neji mati.

'Oh shit!' umpat Neji dalam hati. Sejurus kemudian, ia terlihat berlari kalap menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil alat pengisi baterai laptop.

"Te-terima kasih Hanabi-chan! Ka-kau sudah menjadi penyelamatku!" Seru Hinata kegirangan sembari berbisik pelan—takut ketahuan Neji.

"Yayaya. Tapi, itu nggak gratis loh!" Hanabi ber-smirk.

Iris lavender Hinata melebar.

.

.

.

Dua Hyuuga itu berjalan beriringan. Angin berhembus membiarkan helaian indigo mereka melayang-layang.

"Yang mana orangnya?" tanya Hanabi mulai tak sabar saat manik matanya memerhatikan belasan remaja yang berjalan silih berganti.

Capek.

Juga frustasi.

Hanabi sengaja minta dipertemukan dengan sang pemilik pensil berpita itu.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar," pinta Hinata. Ia memicingkan matanya sedikit. "I-itu dia!" bisik Hinata pada Hanabi sembari menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan iris jadenya berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

Hanabi menyeringai.

"Kakak ganteng!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata megap-megap gak jelas. Hanabi memanggilnya apa tadi?

Ka-kakak ganteng?

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Gaara. Duduk bersama dua—ah tidak—tiga orang Hyuuga dalam hening. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Gaara terlalu bingung untuk memulainya. Masa secara tiba-tiba dia dibawa ke kediaman Hyuuga? Sementara Neji—sang sister complex—terlalu geram menatap Gaara. Lihat saja tatapan Neji yang seperti menguliti Gaara. Gaara sih cuek aja, stay cool bro!

Hanabi nyengir-nyengir sementara Hinata menunduk malu.

Baru pertama kali ada cowok yang berkunjung kerumahnya.

Biasanya cowok yang kerumahnya itu cowok yang mau—uhuk—melamarnya.

Melamar?

Yap!

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Suara bariton membuat tiga orang Hyuuga dan satu Sabaku menoleh. Belum sempat rapat tentang 'pensil', eh sang Kepala Keluarga sudah datang.

"Itu ayah!" seru Hanabi.

Hinata dan Neji saling berpandangan kemudian terlihat panik.

"Sembunyikan dia! Aku akan membuat alibi," ujar Neji sambil menunjuk Gaara dengan panik sambil membuka pintu geser.

Terlambat!

Seorang Hyuuga tengah berdiri tegak di ambang pintu.

"Lho, kalian sedang apa? Ramai sekali." Tanyanya heran. Belum sempat mencegah dan membuat alibi, Hiashi Hyuuga—kepala keluarga itu sudah masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Dia siapa?" Hiashi menunjuk Gaara.

"Saya—" belum sempat Gaara melanjutkan, ucapannya terpotong.

"Pacarmu, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, sementara Neji shock. Gaara sih tetep stay cool kayak biasa, wajahnya datar-datar kalem.

Hanabi memberikan instruksi 'mengangguklah-dan-berkata-ia-pacarmu' sementara di sisi lain Neji mengisyaratkan 'menggelenglah-dan-jangan-pedulikan-ucapan-Hanabi'

Hinata dilema.

Kini duo Hyuuga itu—Neji dan Hanabi—perang dingin. Mata mereka beradu. Kalau di film film sih biasanya ada efek petir gitu.

"Wah cepat sekali ya anakku besar." Hiashi tertawa membahana sembari duduk sila didepan Gaara. Sementara tiga orang Hyuuga—ah tepatnya satu—siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji—cuma bisa senyum asem. Hiashi mengira Gaara itu pacar Hinata?

Atau calon?

Uhuk.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" Hinata meletakkan dua buah cangkir berisi teh hangat dengan asap yang masih mengepul di meja bundar itu.

Lavender-nya membelalak. Hiashi salah paham! Hinata bukan pacar Gaara, Gaara juga tidak mempatenkan bahwa Hinata miliknya kok.

"Baru seminggu." Jawab Gaara membuat Neji dan Hanabi langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata.

'Itu bohong!' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan memberi isyarat bahwa itu hanya sebuah bualan.

Hinata kaget. Apa-apaan ini? Kenal juga spontan, masa Gaara bilang dia pacaran seminggu?

"Jadi, masih baru ya." Hiashi menyesap tehnya pelan.

"Kapan kau akan melamar putriku?" Seketika raut wajah Gaara berubah. Alisnya berkerut. Tapi akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan mimik wajahnya.

"Rencananya dua bulan lagi." Heh? Hinata makin bingung. Ini Gaara yang ngaco apa dia? Kok tiba-tiba topik pembicaraan ke arah sana sih? Salahkan Hiashi, Hinata!

"Hohoho cepat sekali ya. Masa muda memang menyenangkan." Hiashi kembali tertawa tanpa memerhatikan mimik mimik wajah kaget, shock, blushing, serta datar didepannya.

.

.

.

Hinata mengantar Gaara sampai ke pintu depan. Alibi, supaya Hiashi percaya mereka pacaran. Padahal belum. Eh...

"Ke-kenapa kau bilang pada ayahku kalau ki-kita pa-pacaran?" Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

Telunjuknya dia mainkan.

Gaara menoleh, "Berbohong untuk kebaikan tidak dilarang, 'kan?"

Blush!

Rona merah menjalar di pipi ranum sulung Hyuuga itu. Dadanya berdebar, aliran hangat berdesir halus. Pemuda Sabaku ini memang benar-benar berani rupanya!

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes;<strong> Huaaaah akhirnya kelar juga nih cepter duanye. Hiatus dua bulan nih. Maaf-maaf sajo yang rikues belum sempet terbayar, sibuk nih u,u *dilemparin upil*

**ReplyReviewers;**

1) **NaruNarurin**; Hihi iya terimakasih senpai^^ Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca, senpai^^

2)** Nerazzuri**; Hiyahaha saya juga nyengir-nyengir sendiri pas re-readnya hihi. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca, senpai^^

3) **DevilAndAngelLove**; Wah baguslah kalau senpai suka cerita saya^^ Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca, senpai^^

4) **mery chan**; Iya, bawa pulang aja pensilnya kekekek~ Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca, senpai^^

5) **uchihyuu nagisa**; Hihi silahkan membayangkan senpai, Gaara memang kawaii^^ Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca, senpai^^

6) **Iminochiyo**; Terimakasih^^ Baiklah, ini chapter duanya. Silahkan membaca=D Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca, senpai^^

7) **Aya Kawashiiba**; Iya aku GaaHina shipper xD senpai juga? Hihi iya ini baru update nih senpai:D maaf lama hehe. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca, senpai^^

8)** twenty seven zhg**; Iya sudah saya update, silahkan baca^^ Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca, senpai^^

Sankyuu^^


End file.
